


Can’t we all try to get along?

by SincerelySammy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron would protect Charles with his life, Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Charles Lee is depressed, Cheating, Confused Hercules Mulligan, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, Group chat, Hamilsquad, Hurt No Comfort, James Madison sick, King George going blind, Modern AU, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mentions, Texting, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Trans Thomas Jefferson, caring Samuel Seabury, chatroom, he actually died blind/deaf, herc is mom friend, its not all sad and angsty, king George going deaf, past Samuel Seabury, past Samuel Seabury/Charles Lee, so is Eliza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySammy/pseuds/SincerelySammy
Summary: Your regular Hamilsquad group chat with a whole bottle of angst.This is my first piece on AO3 so I thought I’d try it out by writing this mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Konna! This is my first piece on AO3! I decided to do a Hamilsquad Modern AU Group Chat to start myself off! In chapters to come there will be mention soon of suicide and such. However I shall post warnings before each chapter and should those subjects affect you I suggest you don’t read those particular chapter. 
> 
> Usernames-  
> Hamilton- SmokedHam  
> Laurens- LieutenantTurtle  
> Mulligan- Momigan  
> Lafayette- NoSpeakEnglish  
> Burr- AaronPurrSir  
> Lee- CharlesWhee  
> Angelica- NeverSatisfied  
> Eliza- Momiza  
> Peggy- AndPeggay  
> Seabury- HearYeImGay  
> KingGIII- BowDownBiatch  
> Jefferson- TJeffershit  
> Madison- SicklySweet

_SmokedHam created a group chat._

_SmokedHam changed the name of the group chat._

** HAMILSQUAD   
**

LieutenantTurtle- OMG! How have we never had a group chat before!?!

SmokeHam- Exactly what I was thinking!!!

NoSpeakEnglish- I need help :(

Momigan- With what baby.

NoSpeakEnglish- Essay :( 

SmokedHam- The one Mr Washington set in American history?

NoSpeakEnglish- Oui :(

LieutenantTurtle- I’m really good at History!

SmokedHam- Yeah, but you suck ass at Essay writing.

LieutenantTurtle- RuDE?

SmokedHam- Love you too <3

SmokedHam- So..What do you need help with Laf?

NoSpeakEnglish- Everything.

SmokedHam- Have you even started? Laf we’ve had a month to do it and it’s due tomorrrow.

NoSpeakEnglish- Merde!

Momigan- ?????????

SmokedHam- Translation: Shit.

Momigan- Laf, baby, don’t stress yourself to much over it. I’m sure Mr Washington will understand if you explain to him. You’re a french exchange student wit shitty English and no knowledge of American History. And I mean that with all the love in the world.

SmokedHam- I on the other hand wrote 51 pages.

LieutenantTurtle- WHAT?! Alex, babe, you have to much time on your hands. The essay was only suppsed to be 10,000 words..mines only 9,902...I’m going to fail..

SmokedHam- See what I mean? You suck at essays.

Momigan- Can’t you just write the other 98 words? I don’t know? Like a conclusion?

LieutenantTurtle- I guess, but that’s effort, the effort I don’t have.

NoSpeakEnglish- Help?

SmokedHam- Don’t worry Laf, I’ll help you get something, what have you got so far.

NoSpeakEnglish- There is a big war very long ago. It agaisnt England, America loseing but France Help. Something with battle of Yorksheer. America winned agaisnt redcoats.

NoSpeakEnglish- That’s It.

Momigan- Alex. Before you say anthing, they tried their best okay? Don’t say anything hurtful.

LieutenantTurtle- Hercules Protection Mode ACTIVATED!

Momigan- -.-

SmokedHam- Firstly Laf, its Yorkshire* and that’s in England. It was the Battle Of Yorktown* 

SmokedHam- Secondly..that’s it?? That’s all you have?

Momigan- Alexander! What did I say!?

Momigan- You know who else is good at History? ;)

LieutenantTurtle- Who?

Momigan- Thomas Jefferson.

NoSpeakEnglish- !!!!!!

_NoSpeakEnglish added TJeffershit to the chat._

SmokedHam- NO!!!!!!!!

TJeffershit- Hello to you to Alexander.

TJeffershit- What is this? Why am I here?

Momigan- Laf needs help with the history essay and Hamilton’s being an Ass.

TJeffershit- I’m not surprised.

TJeffershit- I don’t normally help anyone except James, but since it’s Laf I’ll make an acception. 

TJeffershit- If im staying here in this chat...I’m not staying alone. 

_TJeffershit added SicklySarcastic to the chat._

Momigan- The more the merrier!

SmokedHam- HERC NO! NOT THE MORE THE MERRIER!

LieutenantTurtle- I’m WhEEzing

SmokedHam- YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME!!!

LieutenantTurtle- Sorry baby but you got yourself into this one.

SicklySarcastic- We can add anyone?

SmokedHam- NO!!!!!!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo Chapter 2 of the Hamilton Chat! So far so good! Chapter 3 I’ll begin to spice things up a little!

_SicklySweet added AaronPurrSir, NeverSatisfied, Momiza, AndPeggay to the group chat._

Momigan- Welcome!

SmokedHam- Guys! This was suppsed to be a chat for the 4 of us! Not our entire American History class! What are you thinking!?

AaronPurrSir- Actually, not everyone...-

SmokedHam- Aaron I stg!

LieutenantTurtle- Oh no...anyone but him!

NoSpeakEnglish- ????

_AaronPurrSir added CharlesWhee and HearYeImGay to the group chat._

_HearYeImGay added BowDownBiatch to the group chat._

AaronPurrSir- There :)

AndPeggay- I don’t even take American History...?

SmokedHam- Well your allowed to be here cuz I like you.

AndPeggay- <3

CharlesWhee- Totally don’t appreciate being woken up.

SmokedHam- When are you not asleep?

CharlesWhee- Like...-Right now?

AaronPurrSir- Come on Charlie, just get up for a little I know you having a rough day.

CharlesWhee- No.

CharlesWhee- I just want cuddles.

AaronPurrSir- On my way!

AndPeggay- Awh. They’re so cute!!!

SmokedHam- Peggy no!

AndPeggay- I’m sorry but they are! I wish I could get a partner like that..

Momiza- You’ll find someone Peggy don’t uou worry.

Momigan- It took me forever to find Laf. The search is worth it!

NoSpeakEnglish- It true!

NeverSatisfied- It’s way to late for this, but since I’m up now, Hello everyone!

Momiza- Hi Angie!!!

AaronBurrSir- I worked some magic and Lee is asleep.

SmokedHam- I never thought I’d say this but Aaron, you’re a miracle worker.

AaronPurrSir- He’s not that bad!

LieutenantTurtle- .........

SmokedHam- .........

AaroPurrSir- Point taken

TJeffershit- I just helped Laf finish his essay.

TJeffershit- All 10,000 word. More than I wrote

NoSpeakEnglish- Merci Jefferson.

BowDownBiatch- Can you stop some of us are TRYING to sleep.

Momigan- Maybe your not trying hard enough. And we are just so tired we are half asleep.

AaronPurrSir- OMG GUYS..

SmokedHam- What?

LieutenantTurtle- What?

HearYeImGay- What?

TJeffershit- What?

Momigan- What?

Momiza- What?

AaronPurrSir- Charles is missing! My boyfriend is missing! I know I shouldnt really Leave Charles alone...but I should trust him. I was only gone 5 minutes!!

LeiutenantTurtle- I’m sure he just went for a wake.

SmokedHam- I’m sure he’ll come back don’t you worry..


End file.
